The objective of the project is to reduce dental amalgam restoration failures through the improvement of existing alloys, development of new alloys and modification of manipulation techniques. Gamma-2 (SnHg) phase in the amalgam is the weakest and most corrodible. Elimination of gamma-2 is possible by substituting other elements for a fraction of the current constitutional elements. One such alloy has been formulated within this project using a base metal. This change in formulation improved markedly the mechanical property, creep. This property has been directly related to margin deterioration. Manipulation technique has included the surface analysis for SnHg and Sn following several finishing procedures. Of the 5 surface treatments, the surface as packed against the matrix and after polishing revealed similar and significantly lower content of the corrodible phase. Three first sitting treatments, carving, rubbing and burnishing, were also similar but had significantly more of the gamma-2 phase. The beneficial significance of this indicates that burnishing at the first sitting does not increase the presence of the corrodible phase. It does, however, compact and smooth the surface reducing porosity thus increasing the ultimate strength and makes subsequent polishing much easier. These two beneficial results will reduce marginal deterioration (ditching) and the porosity which results from corrosion. These and other hoped for improvements will contribute to improved oral health and reduce time and money required for replacement of defective amalgam restorations.